


Bridal bouquet

by Keiko_Yue



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda Coda, Drabble, Wedding Rings, flower crochetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: The second drabble I wrote forawed-frog. This time it's based onUnlit, Unmarked and Forgotten (Roads). Go read it!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bridal bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/gifts).



> The second drabble I wrote for [awed-frog](https://awed-frog.tumblr.com/). This time it's based on [Unlit, Unmarked and Forgotten (Roads)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428095). Go read it!

Michelle yawns as her mobile pings. It’s another order for her online shop. 

“Hey Michelle,  
I hope you’re doing fine and live is as normal as possible. Sorry for the short-run, but I need a whole bouquet of crochet flowers. You can do this? Sam Winchester.” 

Michelle smiles. It’s been over two years since she heard from the Winchester-brothers and, actually, she hadn’t thought about them anymore. 

“What’s the occasion?” 

The respond comes immediately. 

“Nothing official, I’d just like to mess with Dean. I found a ring in his jacket ;)” 

“I demand pictures for payment!” 

She won’t miss this out!


End file.
